


I knew you were trouble

by sumaru



Series: team oikage two seventeen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/pseuds/sumaru
Summary: Oikawa is a camboy. Kageyama's life just got harder.(The most unbelievable thing in this is how everybody on the internet types in full sentences.)





	I knew you were trouble

Kageyama generally doesn't pay much attention to his dick.

 

He doesn't have very wild inclinations. A nice face, a kind smile, a generous amount of leg. Maybe they have short hair that’s soft under his fingers. Kageyama doesn't really date, but he knows enough about what he likes, and he knows that what he likes falls within a fairly boring middle ground.

 

Which is why he's not sure how he ended up in front of his laptop on a quiet Friday evening after classes have ended, dick hard and desperate in his lotion-slicked hand.

 

Maybe it was the mint lingerie set Tooru-kun had started out wearing, the delicate half-cup of the bra letting his nipples peak dark and lewd over the lace. They glisten with the leftover lube off of Oikawa’s fingers as he had idly played with them while waiting for the stream’s viewer count to rise high enough before starting. It never took long. Tooru-kun was very attractive, very flexible, and produced an extraordinary amount of spit from his pretty mouth.

 

Tooru-kun smiles sharp and sweet at the viewers, and daintily pulls aside the thong as he spreads those impossibly long legs to show off the gleaming lube that tracked down the back of his smooth thighs. “500 credits for me to to put it in, you pervs,” Tooru-kun says winningly, holding up a large clear glass dildo between elegant fingers. The dildo drips with a mix of lube and spit from when Oikawa had drooled all down the length of it when he had taken it deep into his throat. Kageyama had felt every nerve in his body go hot and tight in that moment, watching Tooru-kun’s lips spread red and wet across the flared base.

 

Kageyama doesn’t really read the comments from the other viewers, had first felt such searing  embarrassment by the rapid flow of depravity, the _Fuck yourself for me just like that, you pretty slut_ , the _Tooru-kun looks so cute when he spreads his ass_ , the _Tooru-kun 1000 credits if you eat the come off you fingers again today_ , but especially the _I want Tooru-kun to use me until he comes_.

 

It sets Kageyama’s completely on fire. He doesn’t know what he’s doing here anymore, he doesn’t know what he wants. He watches as Tooru-kun winks at the camera as he hollows his cheeks around the dildo and Kageyama isn’t sure if he wants to fuck that mouth, too, or had wanted Tooru-kun to force him to choke on his pretty dick. Tooru-kun had been leaking so beautifully against the mint silk that it had gone sheer and dark, outlining the thickness of his cock perfectly; it looked nice, not too big, but long. It would probably hit the back of his throat in one long smooth stroke if Tooru-kun fucked his mouth. Kageyama moans, forces himself to relax his hand around his own cock. He’s so tense with the need to finish himself off that he’s trembling, but Kageyama doesn’t want to come too soon with the phantom salt of come in his mouth. He bites deep into his bottom lip hoping to stave off some of the heat that’s lining his bones, but the hurt just makes his skin feel electric, and his cock leaks wet and messy all over Kageyama’s stomach as Tooru-kun lies back and circles his ass with the tip of the dildo.

 

“You want to see it fucking inside me, don’t you, my little Perv-chan. Want to watch it fucking into me like it’s your own cock.” The words are snapped off bright and cutting like he was going to snap off Kageyama’s dick with that mouth. Like Tooru-kun was staring right through the screen, boring a hole straight through Kageyama flushing bright red with the idea of Tooru-kun standing over him, saying those words, maybe grinding the heel of his foot into Kageyama’s shameful hard cock. He doesn’t want this. He wants this. He’s sitting on the floor of his dorm with his sweatpants pulled down around his knees and spreading his legs for someone whose real name he doesn’t even know.

 

Tooru-kun looks right into the camera then, smiles that sweet, sharp smile, and slowly pushes the glass dildo in, spreading himself so prettily that Kageyama doesn’t realise he’s pushing two of his own fingers into himself like it’s Tooru-kun, like it’s Tooru-kun saying all those filthy things to him _Fuck yourself for me, Tobio-chan, spread yourself for me_ until he feels suddenly too full with only this much, it’s too much, and Kageyama comes all over himself.

 

Tooru-kun continues to fuck himself for the pleasure of his viewers as Kageyama gulps in ragged breaths of air, come already cooling on his stomach, tears tracking salt from the corner of his eyes.

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can pretend that Kageyama runs into camboy Oikawa on campus the next day for the worst/best meet-cute in the entire world.
> 
> This was part of my Taylor Swift prompt card but I didn't want to push the E rating on it ha ha.


End file.
